


If You Ever Want A Job In Law Enforcement:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lincoln & Steve talk after the case, & knew that Danny was gonna be okay, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny “Danno” Williams (Implied)
Kudos: 6





	If You Ever Want A Job In Law Enforcement:

*Summary: Lincoln & Steve talk after the case, & knew that Danny was gonna be okay, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Once Daiyu Mei was finally killed, & put down for the torment that she put everyone through, & they felt better that Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was gonna be okay from his injuries, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Sgt. Lincoln Cole went to have a talk. The Former Seal invites him over for a beer, so they can have their talk, & be in private. Steve wants the man to feel welcome, & be part of their ohana.

When Lincoln showed up, He shook hands with him, “It’s so good to see you again, Commander”, He said with such respect, Steve returned it. “Call me, Steve, Please, Sgt., It’s good to see you again too”, He indicated him to sit down, & served him his beer. Then, They got into it. The Former Seal was very grateful for all that the younger man, & especially at the cost.

“I wanted to thank you for what you did for Danny, God, It could’ve been a lot worse, If you weren’t there”, The Hunky Brunette said with emotion, as that scene replayed in his mind. He cleared it, cause he knew that his lover was gonna recover okay, & was out of the woods. He also knew that the shorter man was okay, by the passionate kiss that they shared. He refocused his attention on the Army Sgt. in front of him.

“I only did what I was supposed to do, Also, I think of any military members as my brothers in arms, so I want to help, Plus, Daiyu Mei needed to be put down like the dog that she was”, The African American pointed out. He was pissed that everything had happened, & it went to shit instantly too, He didn’t care if he died, But, He wasn’t gonna let two kids lose their father.

The Five-O Commander admired the set of balls on the handsome young man. “Well, I _**will always**_ be in your debt, You have a friend in me, Also you have an ohana to belong to now”, He said, as if he was stating a fact. “If you ever want a job in law enforcement, Let me know”, He concluded the conversation. “I will let you know”, Lincoln chuckled, as they were enjoying their beers.

The End.


End file.
